1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for wireless networks, and more particularly, to an integrated antenna for Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) and Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the boom in wireless communication technology, various multi-frequency communication products are emerging, and thus the wireless communication products have become a normal part of human life. Almost all of the new products are provided with the wireless transmission function in order to meet the requirements of the public, for example, a data transmission function is required in a notebook computer or a multimedia device. In order to eliminate the trouble in wiring and setting, a wireless transmission antenna setting that achieves wireless transmission has become necessary.
However, the conventional antenna used in wireless communication products may only be operated at a single frequency of 2.4 GHz or a dual-frequency (2.4 GHz and 5 GHz) which fail to cover the frequencies (2.5 GHz and 3.5 GHz) required in WiMax and the frequency required in WLAN.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an innovative and progressive integrated antenna for WiMax and WLAN to solve the above problem.